100 Themes Challenge! 6
by Linnea-chan
Summary: #6 for my 100 Theme Challenge. My questions are: 1) Why are Red and Green buying flowers and chocolate? Did they become girls? and 2) Why are Blue and Yellow stalking-sorry, investigating them?


**Skip this one if you haven't read Pokémon Adventures!**

**Next one: should I do a book this time? Or a game...?**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This one is pretty boring. Also, the actual story part is just under 1,000 words: 990 words. Everything's all choppy and messed up because I didn't plan this one out well. I just... sat and typed...

Hints of Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping... they never _do_ anything about it, though.

Leave a review. And a suggestion, please?

* * *

**Theme #6**

**Failure**

"Ready?" asked a spiky-haired brunet. His sharp, vibrant green eyes seemed to pierce through everything he looked at—including his red eyed companion, who was twitching nervously

"…Uh, kind of?" came the nervous reply. The boy sheepishly brought a gloved hand up behind his head, absentmindedly scratching his black hair. "Are you sure about this, Green? It could go wrong…"

The brunet, now identified as Green, replied with a barely perceptible nod.

"But, Greennnnnnnn!"

"Red, if you don't shut up now, I will abandon you and do it myself."

Red obediently shut his mouth.

"Shall we go?"

The two boys stalked off to go find their victims.

Unbeknownst to them, however, a pair of cunning blue eyes had been watching their every move from the top of a tree.

"Ohohohoho!" cackled a girl, whom the blue eyes apparently belonged to. In one fluid motion, she shoved her Silph Scope into her waist pack and leapt down onto the ground, enjoying the small breeze that rushed past her face as her silky brown hair was momentarily tugged back by the wind. "Yellow!"

"Yes?" a short, docile looking girl appeared from inside a bush. Her blond hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, and she clutched a large straw hat to her chest. "What is it, Blue?"

"Those silly boys! They say they go out for training, but instead they meet for a secret rendezvous in the middle of the Viridian Forest! As if they could trick me!"

"Um… I don't think it's a good idea to spy on them either."

Blue easily waved her off. "They started it. Now come one, let's tail them before it's too late! We got to find out what they're up to!" _And hopefully find some blackmail on them while we're at it_, she added in her mind.

"Wait…" But Yellow's protesting was useless, and she soon found herself sprinting at full speed after the brunette in front of her, who was effortlessly leaping from tree to tree like some sort of ninja.

"How are you doing that… that swingy thing?" Yellow panted, momentarily pausing to catch her breath.

Blue did a loop-de-loop over the branch her hand was on, planting her body on the ground when her feet swung back over. To show off or stop Yellow didn't know. "Being a con artist helps sometimes!" was the absentminded reply.

The blond decided not to comment on the fact that Blue said "con artist" and not "former con artist."

"Well… I suppose we can stop for a little break," Blue mused, sitting down on the grass. "I did plant a tracker in Red's hair for a reason."

Meanwhile, the boys were sprinting through Pewter City, having already exited the forest.

"Move!" Green snarled, shoving a random pedestrian out of the way. The girl's butt met the rocky ground with a yelp.

"You… could be… a little… nicer!" Red wheezed. He wanted to stop and help the girl, but they were on a very, _very_ tight time limit. "Why… can't we… just… use our… Pokémon?!"

"There are too… many… _people_ around!" Green growled between breathes.

Ah, right. They were already suspicious enough, looking identical to the Champion of the Indigo Plateau and the Viridian City Gym Leader, respectively. And they looked identical to the aforementioned people because they were those people. If they brought out their Pokémon, then… Red shuddered. Recognition meant fan girls. And fan girls… meant…

"But… Blue… uses her's… everywhere!" he protested, even though he knew there was no point.

"That's… because… she's Blue! She… doesn't… care! She likes… attention, remember?"

"Which is… why… you're in… love… with her?" Red said, knowing it would get on Green's nerves.

"Shut up!" Green snarled, but didn't deny it. "At least… I don't… like… that Yellow!"

By now they were near the end of Diglett Cave, their voices bouncing off the walls.

"This is all… your fault!" Red hissed, momentarily blinded when the sunlight hit his face the second they got out of the cave. "Stupid… gym leader… errands! Only… an hour! Before they… leave… for Hoenn! Time… wasted! By errands!"

"I… know… idiot!"

They ran in near silence, the only noise being their own labored breathing.

"There… look!" Red pointed to a tall building in the near distance, surrounded by the silhouettes of smaller buildings.

"I… have eyes," was the reply.

"Celadon… Department… Store… here… we… come! Flowers… chocolate!"

"Have… to go… to… Saffron first… give Sabrina… package…" Green suddenly slowed down to a much more leisurely pace. "Argh, who cares anymore?! Charizard!" A large orange dinosaur-lizard-thing appeared in front of Green, blowing wisps of smoke from its nostrils. "Fly!"

"Hey, Green! Wait for me!"

And soon, the two boys had already gone to Sabrina's, delivered the package, and were on their way back to Celadon Department Store to buy… flowers… and chocolate?

But not too far behind them, the two girls were gaining ground. While the boys had run on their own feet, Blue and Yellow were riding Blastoise ("Blasty") and dousing everything in water. And maybe knocking over a lot of stuff, but that's another story.

As they neared the Celadon Department Store, Blue suddenly returned her Pokémon to its ball, pulling Yellow and herself into a tree just as Green and Red exited.

"So, boys," Blue yelled, alerting the two to Yellow and her own presence in the tree. "What happened to training?" She hid a sly smile.

Green just scowled at her. "What happened to breakfast in Johto with Gold and Silver? And the trip to Hoenn?"

"It got canceled by some unfortunate heavy rains that caused some minor flooding," she said casually, stroking her Blastoise's Pokéball with her finger. "Such a shame, really… now, what's up with you guys?"

The two boys quickly shoved the flowers behind their backs, which Blue had apparently not noticed yet. Thank goodness for that.

Maybe they could confess their love at a later date.


End file.
